


[PODFIC] Water

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Azulacentric, Canon Compliant, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sanity, Tragedy, i recorded this lying down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Sanity moves from the trickle of a creek to the depths of a canyon.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532637) by [Gabubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu). 



**Duration** : 2:33

 **Size** : 3.5MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream:** [here](https://archive.org/details/podfic-water)

 **Fic** : [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532637?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_317941879) by [Gabubu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu)

**Reader:** [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)

**Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics/works)


End file.
